vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of God
For detailed information about this series, visit the Tower of God Wiki Summary of the plot The story centers around a boy called Twenty-Fifth Baam, who has spent his life trapped beneath a mysterious tower. Chasing after his only friend, he manages to open a door into the Tower, and must now face challenges at each floor of this tower as he tries to find his companion. Tower of God is a Korean webtoon (a style of comics meant to be read by scrolling down the screen, generally for mobile app users) written by Slave Into Utero, or SIU for short and released online on the Naver Webtoon website, the LINE Webtoon site and apps. The series is a Talse Uzer Story, TUS for short, which is the name given to the works SIU has written/will write, which will all exist in the same universe/multiverse called the Talse Uzer. Tower of God does not by itself have a multiverse, alternate timelines or changing timelines via time travel as the story is set in stone and unchangeable once SIU has written it out and it has been released. So far, Tower of God is the only 'official' story in the Talse Uzer verse. Power of the verse This is a decently powerful verse, with Low to Middle tiers having destructive capabilities ranging from Small Town level+ to Mountain level+. The High tiers have Small Country level+ to Country level+ busting power. The Top tiers in terms of destruction are casually Large Country level+. The God tiers like Enryu and Administrators have destructive capacities of Continent level+. The verse in terms of speed is decently fast, as very early in the series it reaches levels of Massively Hypersonic and later achieving Relativistics feats. The majority of the verse has decent hax along with high versatility and martial ability. With powers such as Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Status Effect Inducement as well as Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Transmutation to name a few. Calculations Attack Potency: *'Anak's Lifting Strength' - Low 7-C+ (4.4 Kilotons) *'Androssi drops Baragav from a great height' - 7-C+ (84.1 Kilotons) *'Baam's attack causes a magnitude 7 earthquake' - High 7-C (476.8 Kilotons) *'Data Maschenny Zahard creates a lightning storm' '-' Low 7-B+ and 7-A (5.4 Megatons and 133.8 Megatons) *'Ha Yuri Zahard's Rose Shower' - Low 6-B+ (5.9 Teratons) *'Urek splits the ocean and obliterates several mountains with 10% of his power' - 6-B (29.3 Teratons) *'Administrators can manipulate all the shinsoo on a given floor - 6-A+ '(2.8 Petatons) Speed: *'Anak dodges Ran's lightning attack' - Massively Hypersonic: Scales to Low to Mid tiers (Mach 836.6) *'Data Urek avoid the light from the Mirror of Scales' - Relativistic: Scales to Mid-High to God tiers (35.55% SoL) Note: *The 7-C's are scaled to be 3x as strong as the Low 7-C+'s (13.4 Kilotons) *The Low 7-B, likely 7-B's are scaled to be 1/3 as strong as the at least Low 7-B+, likely 7-A's (1.8 Megatons and 44.6 Megatons) *The at least 7-B, likely 7-A's are scaled to be twice as strong as the at least Low 7-B+, likely 7-A's (3.6 Megatons and 267.7 Megatons) *The High 6-B+'s are scaled to be 100x as strong as the Low 6-B+'s (597.2 Teratons) *The 6-B+'s are scaled to be 2x as strong as the 6-B's (58.4 Teratons) *The Massivley Hypersonic+'s are scaled to be 3x as fast as the Massively Hypersonic's (Mach 2509.8) Supporters and Opponents Supporters: * RegisNex1232 * SinsofMan * KaiserReinhardt * Kevenkiller * Monarch Laciel * JBennett * AstralKing7 * Litentric Teon * Blackcurrant91 * RinkakuKagune * Jobbo * El Directo001 * Elizhaa * Nico-v11 Opponents: Neutral: Character Tiering High Rankers: * Phantaminum * Enryu * Urek Mazino * Zahard * Koon Eduan * Po Bidau Gustang * Garam Zahard * Koon Maschenny Zahard * Kallavan * Ari Bright Sharon * Ha Yuri Zahard * Evan Edrok * Dorian Frog * Ha Cheonhee * Ha Jinsung * Dowon * Elpathion * Koon Royale Elliot * Evankhell * Lo Po Bia Yasratcha Rankers: * Pedro * Koon Hachuling * Yeon Woon * Kurudan * Lero-Ro * Charlie C-Class Regulars: *Twenty-Fifth Baam (Season 3) *Koon Aguero Agnis *Lo Po Bia Elaine *Rak Wraithraiser *Hatsu D-Class Regulars: * Twenty-Fifth Baam * Ja Wangnan * Levy * Novick * Arie Inieta * Koon Ran * Androssi Zahard * Daniel Hatchid FUG Regulars: * Reflejo FUG Rankers: *Baylord Doom *Soo-oh *Yu Han Sung *Baylord Paul *Jordan *Gado FUG Elders: *Khel Hellam FUG Slayers: * Karaka * White (Hoaqin) * Baylord Yama Others: * Hell Joe * The Guardians Weapons: *El Robina Category:Tower of God Category:Verses Category:Internet